REPUBLISH FATE
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Perubahan tidak akan merubah takdir. jika itu yang kau rasakan sekarang, itu hanya bagian dari takdir yang mempermainkan hidup kita. ... bukan. tapi itu adalah garis yang sudah ditulis bahkan sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. jadi, jangan pernah lari dari takdir! Gomen yang kemarin rusak (?)
1. Chapter 1

**Minna san ^^/**

 **Gak bosen kan sama author Amaya yang kawai ini?* dipeluk Killua* Dibakar readers* diselamatkan Gon* Diambil (?) Kuroro* Diselamatkan Kurapika* kemudian hidup bahagia XD*JEPLAK**

 **Kali ini, sembari memikirkan fic baru, Amaya membuat fic yang ooc * hohohoho.**

 **Entah apa jadinya fic ini. karena Amaya nulis basa-basi ni sebelum bikin ceritanya ^^a**

 **Hunter x hunter yang penuh kehororan ini hanya hasil khayalan Author disela baca komik detective conan (?) dan tentu saja, ga ada yang bikin ff secemerlang cerita aselinya punya om Yoshihiro.**

 **Enjoy and review yaaaa * jangan lupa di read XD**

 **WARNING! Fem Kura and…. horror * karena saya yang buat XD**

 **Fate**

Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Semua sesuai dengan perkiraan ramalan cuaca pagi tadi. Namun, sudah dua jam sejak matahari terbenam, hujan tak kunjung mereda. Membuat banyak jiwa mengurungkan niat untuk keluar dari kediaman mereka. Memilih untuk duduk didepan televisi sambil menikmati coklat hangat. Atau mungkin sudah terbuai dengan mimpi. Tapi segala kenikmatan itu tak pernah dipikirkan oleh sosok pirang yang kini justru duduk terdiam dibangku taman. Membiarkan tubuhnya dibasuh oleh tetes hujan. Pandangannya menatap rerumputan kosong. Entah apa yang tengah bergelut di kepalanya. Terkadang kernyitan samar tertangkap di dahinya. Ia bukan tak tahu jam berapa ini. ia bahkan sangat tau bahwa saat ini mungkin Gon sudah mengoceh dan merengek pada Killua dan Leorio untuk mencarinya. Tapi.. entahlah.. ia hanya ingin sendiri. Ia masih ingin menikmati waktu sendirinya. Tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil dan bibirnya yang sudah sangat pucat, ia tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tangannya yang mulai mengeriput karena terlalu lama terkena air menyentuh dahinya perlahan. Menutup wajahnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Samar, bayangan orang tuanya muncul di pikirannya. Senyum mereka, pertengkaran konyol keduanya, dan sambutan hangat yang didapatnya setiap pagi. Kemudian mereka.. tetua suku, gurunya, teman-temannya, dan.. Pairo, sahabatnya. Senyuman yang diberikan mereka benar-benar menghangatkannya. Namun kemudian matanya terbelalak. Nafasnya terengah. Seakan ia baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Kurapika bersandar dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Membiarkan tetes hujan menyentuh wajahnya. Dan membiarkan air matanya terjatuh dari sudut mata kucing miliknya.

" Tou-san.. Kaa-san.." Bisiknya parau. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir memanggil sebutan itu. Saat ia sedang asyik menikmati hujan, sebuah tangan kokoh menepuk bahunya pelan. Kurapika menoleh dan melihat sosok laki-laki dengan jubah hitam. Dahinya yang terekspose menunjukkan sebuah gambar seperti salib. Kurapika masih menatapnya diam. Sedangkan Kuroro mengangkat alisnya saat melihat ekspresi Kurapika. Biasanya ia akan segera menjauh dan mengubah matanya menjadi scarlet lalu selanjutnya, pasti ia sudah berusaha membunuhnya. Tapi kali ini, Kurapika menatapnya dengan datar. Seakan bertanya ' apakah kita saling kenal?' Kuroro menghela nafas bingung. Sekarang apa? Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan atau dilakukannya. Langsung membunuh Kurapika? Ya! Bukankah bocah Kuruta itu yang sudah memutuskan untuk ikut campur urusan ryodan lebih dulu? Tapi pertarungan tanpa perlawanan tidak akan menjadi menarik. Ditambah lagi, bocah ini yang membunuh uvo dan paku.

" Kau.. " Kuroro memutuskan untuk bersuara lebih dulu. " Kau punya nyali untuk berkeliaran sendirian dikota ini,nak. Kau pasti tau keberadaan kami di kota ini bukan?" Tanya Kuroro. Kurapika hanya mengangguk.

" Dan kau memilih menjemput ajalmu malam ini?" Kuroro mengangkat alisnya. Kurapika menatap Kuroro datar. Kemudian menggeleng.

" Aku tak berniat melakukan apapun malam ini. Jadi jika urusanmu sudah selesai, kau boleh pergi." Jawab Kurapika datar. Nah! Ini baru mengejutkan! Seorang Kurapika Kuruta tak berniat melawan pimpinan ryodan? Terlebih ia biasa-biasa saja dengan Kuroro yang menampakkan nennya dengan sengaja di depan Kurapika. Seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bebas. Kuroro semakin memandangnya keheranan.

 _"_ _Baiklah kalau begitu.."_ Kuroro bergerak cepat dan mengarahkan tangannya ke tengkuk Kurapika. Mencoba membuat Kurapika pingsan. Kemudian ia akan membawanya ke markas ryodan. Itu ide yang bagus bukan? Namun, tangan Kurapika dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Kuroro. Kuroro menoleh kearahnya. Wajahnya memang datar. Namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

" Hmp.. seperti yang diharapkan dari pengguna rantai." Kuroro mengambil pisau benz dari saku mantelnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Kurapika segera menghentakkan tangan Kuroro dan melompat menjauh. Kuroro dengan sigap melempar pisaunya.

 _"_ _ini dia yang kutunggu."_ Kuroro sudah dapat menebak bahwa Kurapika pasti akan menghindari pisaunya dengan melompat ke kanan. Setelah itu barulah ia akan mengejutkan Kurapika dengan indoor fishnya. Kurapika menggeser arah pandangnya dan melihat jam taman.

3…

2..

1..

Kurapika berhasil menghindari pisau Kuroro. Tapi bukan dengan melompat kekanan seperti perkiraan Kuroro. Kurapika justru menghindarinya dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Tunggu, apa itu disebut menghindar? Kuroro melihat tubuh Kurapika yang akan menyentuh tanah. Ia reflek menangkap punggung Kurapika. Namun disaat yang bersamaan, ia merasakan tangan lain. Ia menoleh dan menatap sosok pemuda berambut silver yang juga tengah menatap Kuroro kaget. Killua dengan cepat mengarahkan tangannya dan menepis tangan Kuroro dari punggung Kurapika. Lalu mengaktifkan kanmurunya. Kemudian dalam sekejap ia menjauh dari Kuroro. Matanya menatap Kuroro tajam. Kuroro hanya membalas tatapannya datar.

" Dia bahkan pingsan sebelum aku melayangkan jariku padanya." Kuroro menjawab tatapan Killua.

 _Bahkan pisauku tak mengenainya._

Killua masih menatap Kuroro tajam. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kurapika yang terkulai lemas dipelukannya. Killua menghela nafas kemudian menggendong Kurapika. Ia berbalik memunggungi Kuroro. Kemudian Kuroro bisa mendengar Killua mengatakan sesuatu.

" Arigatou, Kuroro." Killua mengatakannya tanpa menoleh. Kemudian ia menghilang seketika dari hadapan Kuroro. Kuroro hanya menatap datar. Baginya cukup mengejutkan bahwa Killua bisa menghilang secepat itu. Hampir sama dengan kemampuan teleportasinya. Disisi lain, Killua memperhatikan wajah pucat Kurapika. Kemudian matanya beralih pada anting di telinga Kurapika. Anting itu retak.

Killua menggosokkan handuk kekepalanya. Kemudian dengan langkah ringan, ia mendekati Gon dan Leorio yang tengah duduk di sofa kamar Kurapika. Ia meraih cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya pelan.

" Apa dia belum bangun?" Tanya Killua. Gon dan Leorio kompak menggeleng.

" Tadi, aku bertemu Kuroro." Killua memecah keheningan. Dan kalimat sederhana itu mampu menghidupkan atmosfer disekitarnya. Kedua temannya memang tidak bertanya apapun. Tapi Killua tau itu hanya efek shock yang ditimbulkan perkataan Killua. Meski begitu, Killua bisa melihat jelas pertanyaan itu dari mata Gon dan Leorio.

" Saat itu mereka tengah bertarung. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Aku yakin sekali Kurapika bahkan tak berminat membunuh Kuroro." Jawab Killua.

" Kau serius? Maksudku, Kurapika tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu! Kuroro yang datang mengorbankan dirinya tanpa dibuntuti satu orangpun anak buahnya!" Seru Leorio. Ia bahkan menyangka bahwa Kurapika sudah membunuh Kuroro saat Killua mengatakan tentang pertemuan mereka. Mengingat kondisi Kurapika saat Killua menemukannya. Bukankah Kurapika tidak bisa membunuh? Jadi, kondisinya sangat wajar jika ia baru saja membunuh Kuroro. Meski begitu, Leorio tak bisa menyangkal kenyataannya.

" Aku.. aku ingin merasakannya." Gon tersenyum sedih. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lurus kearah Kurapika. Leorio dan Killua menunggu Gon melanjutkan omongannya.

" Kalian tau.. bagaimana perasaannya.. dia memiliki keluarganya. Dan dia kehilangan semuanya saat semuranku. Dia pernah merasakan kasih sayang, namun harus terenggut semuanya dalam waktu satu malam. Kemudian, ia membuang jati dirinya dan membangun dirinya yang baru. Kurapika membahayakan dirinya dengan perjanjian nennya. Menghabiskan hidupnya untuk memuaskan rasa dendam. Disisi lain, dia tidak sepenuhnya puas dengan membunuh anggota Ryodan." Gon berjalan mendekati Kurapika. Ia menggenggam tangan sahabatnya dan menatap wajah Kurapika sedih. " Aku.. aku ingin merasakannya.. aku tidak ingin dia berpikir bahwa hidupnya tak berarti apapun. Selama itu berarti dendamnya terbalaskan. Aku tidak ingin Kurapika seperti itu." Kali ini Gon tergugu. Air matanya menetes ditangan pucat Kurapika. Leorio dan Killua hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Gon. Mereka tau. Amat sangat tau bagaimana rasa sakit, gelisah, kesepian dan segudang perasaan Kurapika. Mereka tau Kurapika selalu mencoba baik-baik saja didepan mereka. Killua dan Leorio melangkah mendekati Gon. Kemudian mereka memegang bahu Gon yang bergetar karena tangisannya. Kemudian, Gon dikejutkan dengan tangan Kurapika yang tiba-tiba balas menggenggamnya erat. Erat, terlalu erat. Seperti genggaman karena menahan sakit atau ketakutan. Mata Gon melebar kemudian ia menoleh kearah Killua dan Leorio. Mereka sama tekejutnya saat melihat mata Kurapika yang terbuka berwarna Scarlet. Namun mata itu tidak sekedar terbuka. Mata itu terbelalak ngeri. Kemudian, Kurapika dengan cepat bangkit dan memegang kedua telinganya. Suara teriakan Kurapika membelah malam berhujan tersebut. Gon reflek memeluk Kurapika yang terus berteriak ketakutan.

" Kurapika.. tenanglah.. " Suara Gon sedikit bergetar karena guncangan tubuh Kurapika. Gon melirik Killua dan menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan? Killua segera meraih tubuh Kurapika dan memeluknya erat. Kemudian ia berpaling kearah Leorio.

" Leorio, bisa kau hubungi Senritsu? Mungkin dia bisa membantu. Dan, cari tahu cara terbaik untuk menghubungi Kuroro." Perintah Killua.

" Kuroro? Tapi..-"

" Cepatlah!" Teriak Gon dan Killua bersamaan. Mereka masih sibuk menenangkan Kurapika yang masih histeris. Killua dan Gon mencoba menenangkan. Selebihnya, mereka bingung dengan keadaan itu. Kurapika tak pernah bahkan menangis didepan mereka. Namun ditengah kebingungan itu, Killua dan Gon merasakan sesuatu yang lagi-lagi aneh pada Kurapika. Killua memperhatikan rambut Kurapika. Ia merasa rambutnya lebih panjang dari biasanya. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Rambut itu ternyata bergerak turun. Semakin lama semakin panjang. Killua melebarkan matanya.

" Masaka.. Gon! Peluk Kurapika dari depan!" Gon menatapnya bingung.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Gon. Killua menahan diri untuk menepuk dahinya. Kemudian Killua memutuskan untuk membuktikannya sendiri. Ia melepas pelukan menyampingnya dan membalik tubuh Kurapika. Dengan cepat ia menarik Kurapika dan mendekapnya erat. Sedangkan Gon memperhatikan rambut Kurapika yang sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Killua menahan nafas saat merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya disana. Kemudian setelah memastikan perubahan itu, Killua dengan cepat melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya yang memerah membuat Gon menatapnya bingung.

"APA?" Killua melempar death glarenya pada Gon. Gon bertambah bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya. Yang pertama, wajahnya memerah saat memeluk Kurapika. Yang kedua, ia marah hanya karena Gon menatapnya heran. Gon hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Tak lama kemudian, Kurapika menurunkan tangannya. Matanya kembali normal. Meskipun masih menatap kosong apapun itu yang ada dihadapannya. Rambutnya berhenti tepat dibawah pinggang. Killua dan Gon kini bisa melihat lebih jelas. Wajahnya kini terlihat lebih feminine. Bulu matanya lebih panjang dan lebih lentik. Harus mereka akui Kurapika terlihat.. cantik.

" Ano.. Kurapika?" Panggil Gon lirih. Ada nada cemas dalam suaranya. Kurapika menoleh lemah kearah Gon. Ia hanya menatap Gon dan Killua bergantian. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan memperhatikannya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak kearah punggungnya. Mengambil helai rambut panjangnya. Kemudian ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan kembali menoleh kearah Gon dan killua yang masih sibuk 'menatapnya'.

" Gomennasai." Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir 'Kurapika'. Suara yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang biasa mereka dengar. Suara itu tetap terkesan dewasa. Namun kali ini jelas terasa anggun dan.. lembut.

" eh? Err.. ano.. itu.." Gon dan Killua tak bisa berkata-kata saat mendengar suara Kurapika. Mereka menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

" Kenapa kau minta maaf, Kurapika? Kau.." Gon menghentikan kalimatnya saat tangan Kurapika meraihnya. Kurapika mengubur kepalanya di bahu Gon.

" Gomennasai.." Kali ini suara lembut itu bergetar. Gon masih diam mematung di tempatnya. Sedangkan Killua hanya menatap rambut emas Kurapika dengan tatapan prihatin.

" Kurapika.. kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Jadi, kau tak perlu meminta maaf." Gon menepuk punggung sahabatnya. Kurapika terdiam sesaat kemudian ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Gon, dan menggeleng pelan.

" Aku sudah bersalah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku.."

" PLUK" Kurapika menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan tangan Killua menyentuh bahunya.

" Tidak perlu kau lanjutkan. Kami bisa mengerti. Kau pasti punya alasan untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai wanita." Killua tersenyum menenangkan.

" Um! Killua benar. Lagipula, kau yang dulu ataupun sekarang sama saja. Kau tetap Kurapika!" Seru Gon. Kurapika menatap kedua sahabatnya lembut.

" Arigatou.." Gumamnya. Kemudian suasana hening sejenak.

" Ibuku.." Kurapika membuka mulutnya. Gon dan Killua langsung menatap apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

" Ibuku memberikan anting ini untukku sebagai pesan terakhirnya." Ucap Kurapika getir. Killua dan Gon saling berpandangan.

" Bagaimana.. maksudku, bukankah saat pembantaian itu kau tidak ada di Rukuso?" Tanya Killua.

" Ya.. saat mendengar kabar pembantaian itu, aku bergegas kembali ke Rukuso. Berharap agar orang tuaku baik-baik saja. Namun saat aku tiba, aku melihat mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. Tentu saja aku tau kesempatan mereka selamat sangat kecil. Dan semua semakin nyata saat aku memasuki rumahku dan menemukan.." Tubuh Kurapika bergetar. Bayangan tubuh orang tuanya kembali hadir di kepalanya. Gon menggenggam tangan Kurapika. Mencoba memberi sedikit kekuatan. Kurapika membalas genggaman Gon dan tersenyum kearahnya.

" Arigato." Bisiknya. Killua menghela nafas.

" Kalau kau tidak mampu melanjutkan ceritamu, tidak usah kau paksakan." Saran Killua. Kurapika menggeleng pelan.

" Daijobu." Kurapika tersenyum kearahnya. Mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

" Saat aku memasuki rumah, aku menemukan orang tuaku – yang untung saja tidak termutilasi seperti yang lain- sudah tidak bernyawa. Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dalam diam. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Tepat saat aku melihat sosok okaa-san, aku melihat hal aneh." Kurapika memberi jeda pada ceritanya. Killua dan Gon menatapnya penasaran.

" Saat itu, Tangan kanan Okaa-san dan tangan kiri Otou-san saling menggenggam. Tapi anehnya, tangan mereka –sepertinya sengaja- dimasukkan pada saku baju okaa-san. Aku menarik tangan dingin mereka dan menemukan kertas dan anting ini dalam genggaman mereka." Kurapika tersenyum lemah.

" Kertas?" Tanya Gon. Kurapika mengangguk. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Killua.

" Killua, bisakah kau ambilkkan kotak kecil didalam laci itu?" Pinta Kurapika. Killua mengangguk dan segera mencari kotak kecil yang dimaksud Kurapika.

" Ini?" Tanya Killua sembari mengacungkan kotak kecil yang ditemukannya. Kurapika mengangguk membenarkan.

" Itu adalah surat terakhir dari mereka." Ujar Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Killua mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam kotak itu dan membukanya. Killua berjalan kearah Gon dan duduk disebelahnya. Gon melongokkan kepalanya dan ikut membaca surat itu.

 _Kurapika.. kami harap kau bisa menemukan surat ini. tapi kami lebih berharap kami bisa memberikannya langsung padamu. Meskipun kemungkinan itu sedikit. Kurapika, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ingat, kau harus lebih bisa menjaga emosimu. Jangan seperti ibumu ini. Kurapika, sungguh kami ingin menemanimu sampai kau besar nanti. Sampai tiba saatnya kau menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu. Ibu ingin sekali mendengar kau bercerita dengan cerewetnya tentang laki-laki yang akan menjadi pendampingmu nanti. Tapi, gomen ne? kami tak bisa menemanimu selama ini. dan carilah sahabat yang baik. Tentu saja laki-laki yang kau cintai. Ne?_

 _Gomen.. gomennasai Kurapika.. anting ini.. kami, warga Kuruta sepakat untuk memberikan anting Kuruta untukmu. Karena bagaimanapun, kau satu-satunya harapan kami. Anting ini akan melindungimu selama tujuh tahun. Dan setelah tepat tujuh tahun, kau harus berusaha sendiri,ne? kami semua ingin kau tetap hidup..dengan bahagia.._

 _Jaga dirimu..Kurapika.._

 _Okaa-san dan Otou-san selalu mencintaimu.. selalu…_

 _Aishiteru, Kurapika-chan… zutto!_

Gon menahan nafasnya. Sedang Killua menatap surat itu dengan tatapan kosong. Killua bisa melihat surat itu pasti sangat sering dibaca oleh Kurapika. Melihat kertasnya yang sudah sedikit lecek. Serta banyaknya tulisan yang mengabur. Mungkin-dan sangat mungkin- Kurapika membacanya sambil menangis. Killua membayangkan bagaimana Ibu Kurapika dengan tergesa menulis pesan ini. Gon menatap Kurapika dengan mata nanar. Ia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya. Namun, karena itulah ia tak pernah merasa sedih. Karena sejak awal ia memang tak pernah mempunyai ibu. Sedangkan Kurapika?

" Jadi hari ini tepat tujuh tahun?" Tanya Killua. Kurapika mengangguk.

" Gomennasai.." Gon menundukkan kepalanya. Kurapika menatap Gon heran.

" Gomennasai.. hontouni Gomennasai." Gon mengangkat kepalanya. Kurapika melebarkan matanya. Gon menangis!

" G..Gon.. daijobu. Untuk apa kau meminta ma..-" Gon berlari dan memeluk Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa mematung.

" Gomen ne? Maaf kau harus merasakan itu semua sendiri." Gon terisak.

" Gon.."

" Tapi aku berjanji! Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk menyakiti Kurapika lagi!" Gon menjauhkan kepalanya dari tubuh Kurapika. Kurapika terengang kemudian tersenyum manis.

" Arigatou, Gon! Aku menghargainya." Jawab Kurapika. Killua tersenyum melihatnya. Tentu saja dalam hati ia berjanji hal yang sama. Tapi, Killua bukan Gon yang dengan mudahnya mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya.

" Ne, kau masih harus istirahat." Killua mendorong bahu Kurapika pelan. Sedangkan Gon menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kurapika.

" Demo.."

" Tuan Putri, ini sudah larut. Jadi, kau harus beristirahat." Ujar Killua sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. Kurapika merasakan panas di pipinya.

" B..baka! jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Protes Kurapika. Killua dan Gon nampak melongo melihat ekspresi Kurapika.

" E..ehm.. baiklah, kami ada diluar. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, panggil saja." Killua bergegas keluar dari kamar Kurapika. Disusul oleh Gon. Tepat saat itu, Leorio dan Senritsu memasuki apartement dengan tergesa.

" Gon! Killua! Bagai..umph!" Killua dengan cepat melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah Leorio. Leorio menatap Killua protes.

" Kau akan mengacaukan istirahatnya. Dia baru saja tidur." Ujar Killua.

" Sou? Jadi.. dia tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Leorio. Killua dan Gon saling memandang.

" Tidak juga." Jawab Killua akhirnya. Leorio mengangkat alisnya heran.

" Maksudmu?" Tanyanya. Killua menghela nafas kemudian menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

" Jadi begitulah. Tapi sekarang ia sedang beristirahat." Killua menyudahi ceritanya. Bisa dilihatnya Senritsu terkesiap. Terkejut mendengar cerita Killua. Sedang Leorio masih tidak berkedip.

" Jadi.. kau mau bilang.. Kurapika.. perempuan?" Leorio mengangguk. Kemudian tersadar bahwa itu harusnya menjadi pertanyaannya, ia menoleh.

" Kuroro!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Minnaaa… ff ini Amaya jadikan dua chapter hehehe… maafkan author yang tak jelas ini. habisnya Amaya ga bisa baca ff yang sebelumnya sih –". Takutnya ada yang bernasib sama seperti amaya.**

 **Well, semoga bisa kebaca**

 **Chapter 2**

" Jadi, kurasa kalian yang menyuruhku kemari. Untuk apa ekspresi itu?" Kuroro bertanya. Heran dengan ekspresi terkejut yang ditampakkan Gon dan Killua.

" Betsuni.. kau hanya hadir dari arah yang tidak seharusnya." Killua mengkritik. Kuroro memang datang-entah bagaimana caranya- dari arah jendela.

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kuroro mengingatkan. Killua menatapnya sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

" Sou… jadi, apa yang dia gunakan sehingga ia bisa menyamar sesempurna itu?" Tanya Kuroro. Killua menatap Kuroro tajam. Cerita Kurapika, ekspresi Kurapika saat menceritakannya, surat terakhir ibu Kurapika.. Killua mengepalkan tangannya.

 _" Tahan dirimu, Killua!"_ Killua mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

" Itu semua karena kau!" Killua menoleh. Gon mengepalkan tangannya. Alisnya bertaut. Menunjukkan kemarahannya. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya.

" Kalau saja… kalau saja kalian tidak membunuh mereka! Kurapika… Kurapika tidak perlu… mengubah jati dirinya.. Kurapika.." Gon menggertakkan giginya. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Kuroro menatap Gon datar. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya saat ia mendengar pintu kamar Kurapika terbuka. Semua menoleh kearah Kurapika. Leorio dan Senritsu terperangah melihat sosok Kurapika yang kini berambut panjang. Kuroro nampak terpaku beberapa saat.

" Gon.." Suara lembut Kurapika entah kenapa membuat Gon kehilangan emosinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah pucat Kurapika tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

" Kurapika… ada apa? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Gon khawatir.

" Iie.. aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Kurapika. Killua mendekat dan menempelkan telapak tangannya kedahi Kurapika.

" Kau demam, Kurapika." Ujar Killua _" Pasti karena tubuhnya masih terkejut dengan perubahannya."_ Imbuhnya dalam hati.

" Tidak apa-apa.. " Kurapika tersenyum menenangkan. Kemudian matanya beralih kearah Kuroro.

" Kau… " Killua sudah bersiap untuk mencegah hal buruk terjadi. Namun Killua menangkap hal yang aneh. Tatapan Kurapika.. bukanlah tatapan penuh dendam yang biasanya diberikan untuk Kuroro. Tapi.. tatapan itu.. sedih?

" Bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro mengangkat alisnya.

" Kukira kau lebih suka bertarung melawanku." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika menghela nafas.

" Jadi?" Kuroro berfikir sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

" Baiklah." Kurapika membuka pintu kamarnya. Kuroro melangkah santai diikuti tatapan ' kalau- kau-macam-macam-dengan-Kurapika-kau-akan-menyesal!' yang diberikan oleh setiap kepala diruangan itu. Kemudian pintu itu tertutup.

" Daijobu ka, Kurapika?" Gon menatap pintu kamar Kurapika cemas.

" Tenang saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

" Bukan itu sebenarnya yang harus kalian khawatirkan!" Seru Leorio. Killua dan Gon menoleh. Begitu juga Senritsu.

" Kurapika sekarang seorang gadis. Dan ia sedang bersama seorang pria didalam sebuah kamar. Hanya berdua! Apa yang ia pikirkan!" Ujar Leorio. Killua dan Gon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Ee? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Gon bingung. Killua hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Jadi, ada apa nona Kuruta?" Kurapika terus berjalan dan duduk dipinggir kasurnya. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap iris hitam Kuroro. Beberapa detik ia terdiam. Kuroro hanya menatapnya datar. Kemudian Kurapika menunduk. Kuroro bisa mendengarnya menghela nafas.

" Yappari…" Gumam Kurapika. Kuroro mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian Kurapika kembali mendongak.

" Yappari.. aku.. kehilangan rasa dendamku." Ujar Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Kuroro nampak terkejut sekilas.

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Kuroro tak mengerti.

" Kau sudah mendengar tentang anting ini bukan?" Tanya Kurapika. Kuroro mengangguk.

" Saat perlindungan di anting ini habis, aku akan kembali kewujud asalku."

" Menjadi wanita."

" Tepat. Tapi, aku merasakan hal aneh. Biasanya saat aku mengingat ryodan, aku akan merasa muak. Tapi.. beberapa hari ini, aku tak bisa. Aku.. tidak bisa membenci kalian." Kurapika tersenyum lemah.

" Benarkah? Hmm..jadi?" Tanya Kuroro. Ia menebak-nebak dalam benaknya arah pembicaraan Kurapika.

" Kau tau.. entah kenapa aku bersyukur rasa itu hilang. Memburu kalian karena dendam, itu benar-benar melelahkan. Meskipun rasa dendam itu juga karena kalian. Tapi.." Kurapika menunduk, menggenggam anting ditangannya erat. " Tidak memburu kalian juga hal yang salah untukku. Disatu sisi, aku harus memburu kalian demi sukuku. Disisi lain, aku tidak bisa memaksa diriku memburu sesuatu yang tidak kubenci." Suara Kurapika melemah. Sejenak, keheningan menyergap dalam kegelapan. Kemudian Kurapika menatap Kuroro. Matanya berubah scarlet. Bibir tipis merahnya tersenyum. Dan Sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat Kuroro mengalir dari sudut matanya. Membuat air itu nampak seperti darah karena cahaya scarlet matanya.

" Jadi.. kumohon.. bunuh aku." Ucap Kurapika lirih. Kuroro terhenyak mendengar permintaan Kurapika. Membunuh Kurapika? Tentu saja itu hal yang dinantikan oleh semua anggota Ryodan. Tapi ini salah. Membunuh Kurapika saat ia sama sekali enggan melawan adalah hal yang salah. Dan tatapan Kurapika… entah ia kenapa, tapi tatapan itu terasa sangat berpengaruh pada hati batu Kuroro.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroro serak. Hei, sejak kapan ia jadi sulit berbicara? Kuroro mengernyit heran. Bukan karena tingkah Kurapika. Lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

" Kenapa? Karena.. tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku sudah tidak bisa memburu kalian. Dan itu tandanya aku tak bisa membalaskan dendam sukuku. Untuk apa aku hidup? Aku tidak menyesal karena kehilangan rasa benciku pada kalian. Tapi aku tetap merasa berdosa pada sukuku. Aku.. bukan orang baik.. jadi, sebaiknya aku bergegas menyusul mereka." Jawab Kurapika. Kuroro menatap Kurapika tajam. Kurapika merasa jengah. Kemudian perlahan ia bangkit.

" Ah,, sou.. kurasa aku harus membuat teman-temanku mau memaklumi keinginanku. Agar mereka.. tidak marah padamu dan pada Ryodan." Kurapika sudah akan melangkah menuju pintu saat Kuroro menarik tangan Kurapika dan membenturkan punggung Kurapika ke dadanya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk Kurapika dari belakang. Kenapa? Jangan tanyakan. Kuroro hanya tau ia ingin memeluk gadis itu.

" Kau belum mengatakan semuanya, nona Kuruta. Alasanmu belum semua kau ungkapkan." Bisik Kuroro. Kurapika terhenyak. Perlahan tubuhnya bergetar. Kuroro bisa mendengar isak tertahan dari gadis dihadapannya. Perlahan aroma bunga lili dari rambut gadis itu menggelitik hidung Kuroro.

" Kau… kau tau… aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Kurapika melepaskan tangan Kuroro. Kuroro tidak menolak. Ia menatap punggung Kurapika.

" Aku.. sudah jujur padamu.. aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini.. mereka.. sukuku.. mempercayakan semua padaku. Dan.. aku sudah gagal.. aku.. tidak bisa lagi membunuhmu.. itu.. dosa besar bukan?" Kurapika mencoba tertawa kecil. Kuroro menatap tajam sosok gadis itu. Meskipun ia tahu Gadis itu tak akan bisa melihat tatapannya.

" Kau hanya gagal membunuhku. Itu bukan masalah besar. Mereka pasti memaafkanmu." Ujar Kuroro. _" Bagaimanapun, berharap pada satu orang untuk membalas dendam kepada sekelompok orang yang sudah membantai ratusan orang benar-benar keterlaluan."_ Pikir Kuroro.

" Ya.. mungkin kegagalan itu bukan masalah besar. Masalah yang sebenarnya.. aku.." Kurapika menggantung kalimatnya. Kemudian ia menoleh. Masih menangis ia menatap mata hitam Kuroro. Ia menelan ludah dan memejamkan matanya. Kemudian kembali menatap Kuroro.

" Dosa besarku yang sebenarnya adalah.. Keinginanku…" Kurapika menggigit bibirnya ragu. " Keinginanku agar kau.. baik-baik saja. Agar kau tetap hi..dup." ujar Kurapika getir. Kuroro melebarkan matanya.

" Kurapika.. kau.." Kuroro kehabisan kata-kata. Ini pertama kalinya ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Kurapika mencoba tertawa.

" Kau mengerti? Tragis bukan? Karena itu.. aku mohon bunuh aku. Kau.. kau boleh mengambil mataku setelah itu. Ini, transaksi yang menarik bukan?" Kurapika menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Kuroro menatap gadis dihadapannya.

" Aku menolak." Jawab Kuroro. Kurapika terdiam sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan chain jailnya.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Setelah itu, kau boleh mengambil mataku." Ujar Kurapika pelan. Kuroro mengernyitkan matanya. Kuroro tau apa yang akan Kurapika lakukan. Ia akan menggunakan Chain jail kepada teman-temannya. Chain jail itu tidak akan melukai mereka. Namun jelas akan membunuh Kurapika.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroro.

" Kau yang memulai, Kuroro. Kau juga yang harus mengakhiri bukan?" Ujar Kurapika. Kuroro hanya terdiam.

" Sayona..-" Kurapika merasa tubuhnya tertarik dan detik berikutnya ia sudah mencium aroma maskulin yang khas.

" Kuroro..le..-"

" Kau pikir dengan kematianmu semua akan selesai?" Suara Kuroro terdengar sedikit gemetar. Ya. Kuroro tengah mencoba meredam amarahnya sendiri.

" Tentu saja.. itu.. yang paling pantas untukku, Kuroro. Kalau aku memiliki rasa benci saat ini, itu hanya rasa benci untuk diriku sendiri. Aku membenci diriku..-"

" Kau tak..-"

" KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Kurapika tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Ia tergugu dalam pelukan Kuroro. Kuroro hanya tertegun. Ia tau. Kurapika sudah menjelaskan semua perasaanya lewat percakapannya sedari tadi. Ia tau bagaimana perasaannya. Mencintai orang yang harusnya dibenci bukan hal yang menyenangkan jika posisinya seperti Kurapika. Kuroro menatap rambut emas gadis itu yang bergetar karena isakannya.

" Aku.. aku melakukan kesalah terbesar dalam hidupku.. aku… aku tidak seharusnya mencintaimu.. aku tidak boleh mencintaimu… tapi aku tidak bisa menghapusnya! Karena itu.. karena itu.."

" Dan kau memilih mati sebagai jalan keluarmu? Kurapika… mencintai seseorang bukanlah kesalahan! Lagi pula, apa kau fikir dengan mati, sukumu akan bahagia? Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa mereka pernah memintamu untuk membalaskan dendam? Apa mereka pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau harus membalas kami? Apa mereka pernah melarangmu untuk.. mencintaiku?" Kuroro menatap tajam manik scarlet yang berkilat dibawah sinar bulan. Kurapika terdiam.. diingatnya kembali isi pesan terakhir dari ibunya..

 _carilah sahabat yang baik. Tentu saja laki-laki yang kau cintai. Ne?_

 _kami semua ingin kau tetap hidup..dengan bahagia.._

Kuroro merapatkan pelukannya.

" Kau tidak pernah tau takdirmu, Kuruta. Jangan lari dari takdirmu. Memiliki rasa itu bukanlah kesalahan. Karena kita tak pernah merencanakan untuk itu. Aku… aku tak ingin kau menyesali keputusanmu. Karena jika itu terjadi, akupun akan menyesal karena tak menghalangimu." Ujar Kuroro. Kurapika mendongak. Menatap Kuroro tidak mengerti.

" Seperti kataku… Tuhan selalu membuat kita terkejut bukan… beberapa jam yang lalu aku sangat berniat membunuhmu. Namun detik ini aku sangat ingin melindungimu. Kau tau apa artinya bukan?" Kurapika melebarkan matanya. Kuroro tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan Kurapika. Kemudian ia dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Kurapika. Kurapika tersentak. Kemudian Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih pada dahi Kurapika.

" Izinkan aku bertanggung jawab dengan membahagiakanmu. Karena itu.. maafkan aku.. dan maafkan dirimu sendiri.." Bisik Kuroro. Kurapika menatap Kuroro tidak percaya. Kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kuroro. Ia tidak lagi peduli siapa orang dihadapannya. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan perasaaannya dalam tangisan pilu lainnya. Kuroro tau Kurapika belum bisa sepenuhnya membuang rasa bersalahnya. Namun, setidaknya Kuroro yakin ia sudah membuang niat 'bunuh diri'nya. Cahaya bulan yang menyeruak lembut didalam kegelapan kamar itu, menyinari rambut emas Kurapika. Membuat rambutnya nampak berkilau. Seakan memberitahu Kuroro.. bahwa gadis dihadapannya adalah masa depannya. Ya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia memahat dalam hatinya untuk selalu melindunginya.

" Killua!" teriak Gon. Killua tersentak.

" Eh? Nani?" Killua mencopot sebelah headsetnya.

" Kalau kau tidak meminum coklatmu, aku akan menghabiskannya! Lagipula kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Gon penasaran. Killua hanya menyeringai dan mengambil cangkir coklatnya. Matanya menatap pintu kamar Kurapika yang tertutup rapat.

" Daijoubu ka, Kurapika?" gumam Gon. Killua melirik sahabatnya dan tersenyum.

" Tenang saja.. selama Kuroro bersamanya-dan kita tentu saja- Kurapika pasti akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Killua.

" Eh? Nande? Bukankah Kuroro itu musuhnya?" Tanya Gon. Killua hanya tersenyum misterius. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menatap Gon. Gon menoleh.

" Nani?" Tanya Gon.

" Ne, Gon.. katakan. Jika.. jika Kurapika memilih untuk menyudahi dendamnya dan ternyata ia menyukai musuhnya, apa kau akan tetap mendukungnya?"

Di tempat lain….

Feitan menghembuskan nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Machi sibuk menarik benang nennya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah anggota ryodan yang nampak Shock.

" Sudahlah. Bukankah dengan begini masalah selesai? Kita aman." Ujar Machi.

" Tapi… dia… Kusari aru!" Teriak Nobunaga tak terima. " dia.."

" Wanita yang Danchou cintai." Sambung Machi. Nobunaga terdiam ditempat.

" Sudahlah.. kita membunuh sukunya yang berjumlah ratusan. Impas bukan?" Kali ini Shalnark angkat bicara. Sepertinya ia bisa menerima.

" Mungkin sebaiknya tadi kita tak melanjutkan mendengar percakapan mereka." Lirik Feitan. Machi menoleh dan menatap Feitan sengit.

" Kenapa kau melirikku seperti itu? Ini kan tugas dari Danchou. Kalau-kalau Danchou kesulitan, kita bisa langsung datang bukan?" Ucap Machi.

" Hhh.. sudahlah… yang penting Danchou baik-baik saja." Ujar Franklin. Semua mengangguk setuju.

Kuroro masih memeluk Kurapika yang tertidur dalam dekapannya. Tangannya meraih sebuah kotak kecil. Diambilnya kertas kusut didalamnya. Ia membukanya dan membaca isi surat tersebut. Tak lama ia tersenyum.

 _" Maafkan aku.. meskipun kalian tidak bisa mendengar Kurapika bercerita tentangku, kalian sudah bertemu denganku. Mungkin kalian akan menghujatku. Tapi kumohon maafkan Kurapika. Ia hanya menjalankan harapan kalian untuk hidup bahagia bersama sahabat yang baik dan.. laki-laki yang dicintai."_ Kuroro berpaling kearah Kurapika.

" Nah.. sekarang… Hhh.. pasti mereka sudah mendengar semuanya.." Kuroro melepaskan jarum di mantelnya dan menghancurkannya. Jarum yang digunakan Machi dan Feitan untuk melacaknya dan 'menguping' pembicaraannya dengan 'Kusari Aru'. Kuroro meraih saku jubahnya dan menarik keluar sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran. Kuroro tersenyum dan mendekatkan benda itu di bibirnya.

" Sudah cukup, bocah. Cukup sampai disini kau menguping kami. Karena sebentar lagi, kau hanya akan mendengar sesuatu yang belum boleh kau dengar. Kau belum cukup umur." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kuroro menghancurkan benda tipis tersebut. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi orang yang baru saja 'dikerjai' olehnya. Kuroro menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Kurapika.

" Kurasa… beristirahat disini dari kekacauan di markas lebih baik." Kuroro mengecup puncak kepala Kurapika dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Diluar ruangan…

Killua terdiam mendengar suara Kuroro di telinganya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah.

" Killua? Ne, Killua? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gon. Killua dengan cepat menoleh kearah pintu kamar Kurapika.

" KURORO KUSSSOOOO! JANGAN BERANI MACAM-MACAM DENGAN KURAPIKA!"

-END-

 **Bagaimana? Apakah anda terhibur? Huahahahaha*plak**

 **Gomennasai… Amaya sedang tak beres hehehehe…**

 **Review please ^^ jangan lupa di read.. kali aja menghibur :3**


End file.
